1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacles and, more specifically, to an indoor/outdoor decorative trash receptacle system that allows a user to decorate or personalize a trash receptacle or the like with permanent or interchangeable graphic images or insignia. The system of the present invention provides means to decorate a receptacle in various forms including applying a graphic image directly on the receptacle, applying a covering to the receptacle, and inserting a placard into a sleeve affixed to the receptacle. The decorating system of the present invention provides means to improve the appearance of an area by decorating a trash receptacle in an image that may blend into the background or provide information such as user name, address or provide personal greetings or depict other graphic images. The graphic image can be applied directly to the external wall of the trash receptacle using free form, stencil tracing, stamping or other painting techniques. This technique can also be produced onto an adhesive backed vinyl placard or like material and then adhered to the exterior of the trash receptacle. Another system of the present invention utilizes a clear protective sleeve that is affixed to the exterior of the receptacle. A placard with a graphic image is inserted into the clear sleeve providing an artistic impression on the receptacle. The placard is easily removed from the sleeve and replaced with other placards to allow various designs to be displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other decorative devices designed as receptacles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 104,059 issued to Bensel on Apr. 13, 1937.
Another patent was issued to Hayden on Feb. 4, 1941 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 124,958. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. Des. 182,376 was issued to Moslo on Mar. 25, 1958 and still yet another was issued on May 27, 1969 to Warnberg as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 214,288.
Another patent was issued to Kracke on Feb. 22, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,059. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,514 was issued to Isaac on Sep. 15, 1992. Another was issued to Isaac on Sep. 15, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,515 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 24, 1995 to Dimanche as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,583.
Another patent was issued to Creske on Jun. 2, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,930. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,421,628 was issued to Watkins on Jul. 4, 1922. Another was issued to VanWinkle on Nov. 3, 1942 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,473.